A conventional waterproof anti-slip shoe includes an insole which includes multiple ridges which provide anti-slip function, and a spike set is integrally formed with the insole and protrudes out from the underside of the insole. The distal ends of the spikes are in flush with the ridges. A vamp is integrally connected on the top of the insole. Each of the spikes includes multiple tips which extend outward. The shanks and the tips are provided with wrinkles so as to be securely connected with the insole. The ridges are located alternatively to the spikes. Therefore, the spikes can bite the slippery surface and the ridges provide further friction.
However, the spikes are spread to certain portions of the underside of the shoe so that when the surface that the shoe is stepped on includes irregular surface, the spikes might not above to bite the surface and the wearer could slip.
Besides, the anti-slip shoe usually includes a thin outsole which allows the wearer to feel the geographic condition of the surface that he/she steps on. In order to make the spike set securely connected to the insole, the conventional spike set is in T shape so that the wearer does not feel comfortable.
Furthermore, the spike set is integrally formed with the insole so that it cannot be recycled and re-use.
The present invention intends to provide a shoe with anti-slip device which includes flexible pads with stiff spikes inserted into the slits of the flexible pads. The shoe is comfortable and the anti-device can be recycled and replaced.